Whenever fires break out in bush land and similar areas, the best way to fight them is through the projection of water and/or foam using a number of different means such as hydroplanes, hoses connected to fire trucks, etc. There are also machines able to get very close to the fire and fitted with tanks and hoses that may be used to project water toward the fire.
Generally, whenever the fire may not be cut off immediately, either because it has started in areas where it can propagate quickly or because it takes up a wide front, classic "fire lanes" are commonly used, which are effected or are tried to be effected at areas distant from and parallel to the propagation front, so that the fire is stopped when it reaches this fire lane and no other areas are then affected by the fire.
The fire lane is made using machines that pull trees off, upturn the ground, etc.
Now, there is no doubt that the strip making up a fire lane effected as previously described very often is not efficient, due to the fact that debris from trees, branches and other combustible products that come alight when the fire gets close are left behind, and the fire lane then does not stop the progress of the fire.